Corte de Cabelo
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT]Yamada corta o cabelo dela por alguma razão. [TRADUÇÃO]


_Nota de tradução: _Paris foi um bombom em permitir que eu traduzisse pro português esse one-shot muito doce. :) Espero que apreciem e comentem. A história original encontrasse nos meus favoritos.

Paris, thanks for every single word that you wrote here. :) This Portuguese version of your story just shows all you inner talent :) Don't you wanna write more Morita & Ayu one-shots? XD (Just a question!)

Morita-fans, no fangirlish here. :)

(Ei, no meu ponto de vista, é um fic deles isso aqui! Espero que gostem!)

**Disclaimer: **_Honey & Clover não é meu._

**Corte de Cabelo**

_Haircut_

_Original Story by: Paris_

_Translated by: Shampoo-chan_

-Mas o seu cabelo é tão grande e bonito. – a velha cabeleireira correu os dedos ao longo das enormes mechas douradas cuja dona acabara de solicitar que as cortasse – Seria uma tragédia remover nove ou dez dedos dele, Ayu.

Yamada Ayumi viu o reflexo no espelho. Olhou o cabelo que ela deixara crescer por tanto tempo, por tantos anos.

-Tudo bem, titia. – ela correu os dedos nos fios que estavam em cima do ombro – Já me decidi.

-Bem, é o seu cabelo.

Ayu estremeceu ao ver a cabeleireira segurar o cabelo dela e pegar um par de tesouras.

-Acho que você quer acabar rápido com isso. – ela disse simpaticamente ao deixar as tesouras de lado em favor de uma navalha – Então, se você tem certeza a respeito disso, lá vamos nós.

Ayu confirmou com a cabeça.

A lâmina fez um som próximo a um rasgão quando cortou os longos fios dourados. Ayu sentiu o puxão na cabeça...

... e um pouquinho de dor.

**_Quando criança, aprendi a associar cabelo comprido a ser bonita. Pensei que se eu deixasse crescer bem meu cabelo, seria muito bonita e chamaria a atenção de qualquer homem que desejasse. "Eles vão se apaixonar por mim por causa do meu cabelo", pensava._**

-Ayu! Você cortou seu cabelo! – a voz de criança de Hanamoto Hagumi estava repleta de assombro ao ver a querida amiga entrar no escritório do tio.

Dito isso, o tio levantou a cabeça e deixou o trabalho de lado ao anúncio.

-Oh... Você o cortou bem curto. – foi tudo que Hanamoto Shuuji foi capaz de dizer. Não que cabelo curto não combinasse com Yamada – era apenas um pouco estranho vê-la daquele jeito.

Ayu corou e inconscientemente escondeu uma mecha atrás da orelha, mas por ter o cabelo mais curto que antes, não havia nada mais para colocar lá.

-'Tá feio? – ela perguntou quando a cortina de cabelo quase entrou nos olhos.

-Não, está lindo! – Hagu a assegurou.

-É, você parece mais bonita, Yamada. – Hanamoto preferiu acrescentar mais um elogio.

-Obrigada. – Yamada sorriu tristemente. Desta vez, mesmo se baixasse o olhar, o cabelo não poderia mais esconder a traição deles, assim Hanamoto – e mesmo Hagu – podiam ver que ela esperava pela aprovação de mais alguém.

E, naquele momento, a porta foi deslizada para o lado.

Na imaginação de Yamada, era _ele _entrando. _Ele _pararia por um momento, perto da porta, e olharia aquela desconhecida garota no meio da sala. Então, _ele _perceberia que era apenas Yamada em pé ali. Assim, ficaria apaixonado por ela e...

Mas não era _ele. _Era Morita Shinobu e ele olhava Yamada perplexo.

-YAAAAAAAAH! – Morita gritou, conseguindo fazer Hagu e Yamada gritarem também, ao reconhecer a amiga – O que aconteceu com seu cabelo??? – depois tirou, sabe-se lá de onde, uma enorme quantidade de implantes coloridos e tentou implantar na cabeça de Yamada enquanto dizia – Issovairesolver. Temqueestaremalgumlugar. Fiquecomissoenquantoeutentoacharomonstroquefezissoavocê... – parecia um homem possuído.

Por sorte, Yamada pôde se segurar e deu um chute na cabeça de Morita, que num instante se aquietou. Ela ofegava enquanto acalmava o pânico que sentia por causa de Morita. Nisso, o espírito saiu do corpo do rapaz e flutuou pela sala.

-Vocês dois são realmente exagerados, não? – Hanamoto comentou enquanto uma mortificada Hagu olhava o espírito de Morita. Hagu agarrou o espírito fugitivo e tentou enfiá-lo goela abaixo no corpo inconsciente do amigo.

**_Quando cresci, entendi que amor era mais complicado que isso. Um homem não se apaixonaria por uma mulher só por causa dos cabelos compridos dela, mas, por alguma razão, não perdi a esperança que isso pudesse ser mais simples._**

-Oh, Yamada... – Miwako cumprimentou a jovem artesã quando esta foi ao escritório de design de Fujiwara para entregar a última encomenda – Se não fosse pelo vaso que carregava, nunca teria reconhecido você.

_Eu a reconheci!, _o cachorro do escritório latiu alegremente ao reconhecer o cheiro da recém-chegada.

-Combina com você. – Miwako adicionou ao comentário que fizera anteriormente enquanto afagava o cão, direcionando a atenção a ela.

-Obrigada. – disse Yamada, corando um pouco. De novo, houve aquele puxão no coração.

-Você está ainda mais bonita. - Nomiya Takumi, que pegou o vaso nas mãos de Yamada, sorriu com certo charme.

O vermelho ficou mais forte no rosto de Yamada:

-Obrigada.

Miwako, do outro lado, sorriu espertamente ao perceber a reação da jovem.

**_Não poderia deixar passar._**

-Por que você fez isso, Yamada? – Morita perguntou quando os dois viam o pôr-do-sol do alto do prédio da universidade.

-Por quê? – Yamada passou os dedos nas pontas curtas. Pensou a respeito das razões dela, mas não pode dar uma resposta concreta – Não gostou, Morita?

-Sei porque cortou seu cabelo. – ele revelou, ignorando a pergunta dela – Foi por causa _dele, _não é?

Os olhos de Yamada ficaram arregalados, sabendo muito bem que o _dele _de Morita era a respeito de Mayama. Sentiu aquela dor de novo: a mesma de quando a lâmina passou pelo cabelo dela.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei direito.

Morita voltou-se para ela, estudando o rosto feminino com cuidado. A intensidade do olhar fez Yamada ficar incapaz de encará-lo, preferindo voltar os olhos para o horizonte escurecido.

-Talvez tenha razão. Talvez eu tenha cortado meu cabelo por causa do Mayama, talvez não.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Morita quebrá-lo:

-Parece bem melhor agora. Não tem mais aquelas sombras escondendo o seu rosto.

-Morita... – não sentiu mais aquela dor. Yamada sentiu-se repentinamente leve, mesmo que um pouco tonta com a súbita percepção que ainda tinha que processar. _Não tem mais sombras..._

Morita levantou o queixo dela com o indicador para que os olhares pudessem se encontrar:

-Mas agora você tem que sorrir mais. O cabelo não vai mais esconder seu rosto quando estiver triste.

Naquela cena decisiva, com os rostos tão próximos e quase para se beijarem, que Mayama apareceu ao deslizar para o lado a porta de acesso ao topo do prédio.

-Sinto muito. Com licença.

-Mayama! – Morita exclamou à cômica maneira ultra-dramática, ficando longe de uma ainda confusa Yamada – Não é o que está pensando!

-Mayama? – Yamada se virou e os olhos encontraram os do amor não-correspondido dela.

-Yamada? – Mayama piscou. Esforçou-se para olhar Morita – O senhor Hanamoto queria que eu avisasse que a festa do sukiyaki vai começar daqui a pouco. Eu já trouxe a carne.

-Vamos lá! – Morita agarrou a mão de Yamada e arrastou-a para dentro do prédio – Sukiyaki!

-Sukiyaki! - Yamada também gritou ao alcançá-lo.

Mayama os seguiu depois, ficando sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. _Gostava do seu cabelo comprido, Yamada, mas assim também está bom._

**_Muito embora eu já soubesse, foi muito difícil deixar de lado aquela idéia infantil. Precisava de algo para me lembrar que amor era complicado demais e que a vida não era perfeita. Mayama nunca se apaixonaria por mim, mesmo de cabelo comprido._**

_**Agora lembro disso a cada vez que me olho no espelho. **_


End file.
